הראי של ינפתא
by Sanshine7
Summary: הארי סובל מנדודי שינה ומוצא בטעות את הראי של ינפתא. מה הוא רואה שם? וואנשוט.


**הראי של ינפתא**

הארי שכב על מיטתו, במעונות גריפינדור, מביט בתקרה האדומה מעליו. הווילונות שסביב מיטתו היו מוגפים.

"שיימוס!" נשמעה קריאה בקולו של דין.

"מה?" צחקק הנער האירי.

"תחזיר לי את הציור שלי!" דרש דין, נרגז.

"ואם לא בא לי?" לעג שיימוס.

"נו, באמת, בנים..." נאנחה הרמיוני.

"איה!" נשמע נוויל, ככל הנראה נופל ממיטתו.

"סליחה, נוויל... דין ושיימוס, אולי תפסיקו לרדוף זה אחרי זה? אתם תעירו את הארי!" קרא רון.

"כאילו שאתה לא תעיר אותו בעצמך, רון..." הרמיוני ציינה.

"מה את עושה בחדר שלנו בכלל, הרמיוני?" שאל שיימוס.

"אהה! תפסתי! עכשיו תעזוב את המחברת ציורים שלי או שבפעם הבאה אני אקלל אותך!" איים דין.

"ככה מתנהגים לחבר הכי טוב שלך?" שאל שיימוס כאילו נעלב.

"מי, הארי, רון או נוויל?" לעג דין.

"אני לא מאמין!" השתנק שיימוס.

"חה-חה" צחק עליו רון.

"די, רונלד, אני הולכת לישון, תלווה אותי" ביקשה הרמיוני.

"כן, רונלד, תלווה את החברה הקטנה שלך למעונות שלה" לעג שיימוס.

הארי שמע את הצעדים של הרמיוני ורון יוצאים מהחדר, ולאחריהם שתיקה קצרה.

"טוב, אני הולך לישון" אמר נוויל.

הארי נאנח.

ברעש של חבריו המתכוננים לשינה, הוא לבש את גלימת ההיעלמות שלו ויצא בחרישות מהמיטה, חומק אל מחוץ לחדרו.

חדר המועדון היה ריק, לשמחתו של הארי, והוא יצא מהחור שמאחורי התמונה בלי שאף אחד ישים לב לדלת הנפתחת מעצמה. טוב, כמעט אף אחד.

"מי שם?" קראה האישה השמנה בבהלה.

הארי הביט עליה ולא ענה. הוא המשיך ללכת במורד המסדרונות, גלימתו מתנפנפת מאחוריו.

הוא היה חייב לנקות את הראש שלו, אז החליט על טיול קטן במסדרונות בית הספר.

השנה השישית של הארי התחילה לפני כחודש, במהלכו הארי נלחם כנגד עצמו. הוא עינה את עצמו בנושא הזה, שוב ושוב.

זה התחיל ככל הנראה ביום הראשון של השנה, על הרכבת.

_הוא חיפש תא__, __ובמהלך החיפושים אחר אחד פנוי__, __נכנס לתא שהיה תפוס בידי דראקו מאלפוי__, __פנסי פרקינסון__, __בלייז זאביני__, __מיליסנט בלסטרוד ותיאודור נוט__._

_"__סליחה__" __מלמל הארי כשראה את החבורה הסלית__'__רינית__, __לא שם לב לדראקו ועומד לצאת__._

_"__פוטר__" __קרא דראקו בהפתעה__._

_"__מאלפוי__" __החזיר הארי__, __מסתובב לראות את הבלונדיני__._

_הוא הופתע בהתחלה כמה דראקו השתנה__. __הוא היה כעת גבוה יותר ונהיה שרירי יותר__, __שערו התארך מעט__._

_"__מה אתה עושה פה__?" __שאל דראקו__, __מצמצם את עיני הכסף המנצנצות שלו__._

_"__מחפש תא__, __מאלפוי__" __החזיר לו הארי תשובה__, __מגלגל את עיניו__._

_דראקו עיווה את פניו__._

_"__אז אם לא אכפת לך__, __אני אלך לחפש במקום אחר__" __אמר הארי__, __שולח לו חיוך ממזרי ויוצא__._

_ומאז הארי לא היה מסוגל להוציא אותו מראשו__._

_כשהשיעורים החלו__, __הארי לא היה מסוגל להתיק את עיניו מהבלונדיני וכל פעם שדראקו היה מסתכל לכיוונו__, __הוא היה מסמיק__._

"לעזאזל!" קרא בכעס. כמה דיוקנים נבהלו והביטו סביב במחשבה שזו הייתה רוח רפאים גסה.

הוא המשיך ללכת, רוטן לעצמו בשקט.

הוא ראה שאחת הדלתות פתוחה לכדי סדק, ונכנס אליה, מסוקרן.

היא הייתה ריקה, חוץ ממראה גבוהה ויחידה שעמדה במרכז החדר.

'מה-' חשב הארי 'חשבתי שדמבלדור העביר את המראה למקום אחר'

הוא עמד לצאת כשנעצר והביט במראה בסקרנות.

לבסוף הוא התקרב לאיטו ונעמד ממול המראה, לא עומד בפיתוי.

הוא ראה את בבואתו הריקה, והפיל את הגלימה מעליו, זו נופלת לרצפה באווריריות, חושפת את הארי.

הוא פער את עיניו בתדהמה כשראה את בבואתו.

היא לא הייתה לבד.

במקום הוריו, הארי ראה לידו את דמותו החיוורת של דראקו מאלפוי.

הוא הסתובב, אבל לא היה שם איש, והסתובב חזרה למראה.

הבבואה של הארי הביטה בדראקו באהבה, מסמיקה.

דראקו חייך להארי שבמראה ברכות, והתקרב אליו, כורך את ידיו מסביב למותניו ומושך אותו קרוב אליו, האפים שלהם נוגעים.

הארי שבמראה כרך את ידיו סביב צווארו של דראקו ושני הבנים חייכו זה לזה חיוכים מאושרים, מקרבים את פניהם זה לזה, שפתיהם מתחברות בנשיקה מתוקה.

הנשיקה התגברה והתעמקה, הארי שבמראה פותח את פיו ונותן ללשונו של דראקו להיכנס לפיו, בעודו סובך את ידיו בשיער הבלונדיני, מקמר את גבו קרוב יותר לדראקו.

הארי האמיתי פשוט בהה במראה בפה פעור, המום.

"לא... זה לא יכול להיות" מלמל לעצמו הארי בהלם.

'לא יכול ש**זו** משאלת לבי הנואשת ביותר...' חשב הארי.

הוא ראה את ידיו של דראקו נכנסות אל מתחת לחולצתו של הארי שבמראה, מטיילות על גבו, ואת הארי שבמראה מחייך, דראקו מתנתק ממנו רק כדי להתחיל למצוץ את צווארו.

"לא... לא..." מלמל הארי ומיהר להניח את הגלימה עליו, הבבואה במראה נעלמת.

"...כן?" שאל את עצמו בזעזוע.

הארי מיהר לחזור למגדל גריפינדור, למיטתו, בורח מהמראה וממה שהראתה לו.

הוא אמר את הסיסמא, מתעלם מבלבולה של האישה השמנה, ונכנס, עולה למעונות הבנים של השנה השישית.

הוא נכנס לחדר ושמע את נחרותיהם של רון ונוויל, שכמו התחרו מי יותר רועש, וראה שדין ושיימוס כבר ישנים. הוא נכנס למיטתו ונרדם מייד, נכנס לשינה עמוקה ומבלבלת ביותר, שבה כיכבו חלומות על בלונדיני סלית'ריני מסוים.

"הארי, הארי תתעורר!" קרא רון.

הארי פקח את עיניו בישנוניות, רואה את הפרצוף המנומש של חברו הטוב לפניו.

"אוה, בוקר טוב רון, משהו קרה?" שאל הארי, מפהק ומתמתח מעט.

"כן, היה לך חלום רע, לא? אתה זעת ומלמלת משהו" אמר רון.

הארי הסמיק ואמר במהירות "לא, לא חלמתי כלום..."

רון משך בכתפיו וקם להתלבש.

הארי קם והתלבש והוא ורון פגשו את הרמיוני בחדר המועדון, שלושתם יורדים לארוחת הבוקר.

"משהו קרה, הארי?" שאלה אותו הרמיוני בעוד הוא שתה ממיץ הדלעת שלו.

"לא, למה?" שאל הארי.

"סתם, זה נראה שיש משהו שמעסיק את המחשבות שלך" ציינה.

"אממ... שיעורים" תירץ הארי, מסמיק מעט.

היא צמצמה את עיניה מעט בחשדנות אבל עזבה אותו.

הוא אכל, שולח מבטים בשולחן סלית'רין, והם עשו את דרכם לשיעור הראשון שלהם.

במהלך שיעור תולדות הקסם, הארי הצליח להתרכז אפילו פחות מבדרך כלל, המחשבות שלו נודדות לשאלות בנוגע למה שראה במראה.

'למה ראיתי את מאלפוי במראה? ועוד מנשק אותי? ממזמז אותי, ליתר דיוק... זה אומר שאני הומו? או שאני מאוהב בו או משהו? אוה, אני כל כך מבולבל... אני צריך לחזור היום בערב. אבל לא, אסור לי, אני יודע את זה... אבל אני חייב לדעת' חשב לעצמו הארי.

באותו ערב הארי חמק מחבריו תחת חסותה של גלימת ההיעלמות, מחפש את החדר עם המראה.

הוא מצא את הכיתה לבסוף, נכנס ומוריד את הגלימה מעליו, נעמד מול המראה.

הוא ראה את ההשתקפות שלו עומדת ליד דראקו, שניהם מחזיקים ידיים ומחייכים זה לזה באהבה.

דראקו הביט על הארי האמיתי וקרץ אליו, והארי שמע רעשים ממחוץ לכיתה.

הוא מיהר לשים את הגלימה עליו, ועמד שם, חבוי.

הדלת נפתחה ופנימה נכנס לא אחר מאשר דראקו מאלפוי.

הארי הסמיק, והודה על הגלימה שהחביאה אותו.

דראקו הביט לצדדים, וסגר את הדלת מאחוריו.

'נראה שהוא היה פה כבר' חשב הארי.

דראקו הביט ארוכות במראה, ולבסוף התקרב אליה, עומד במרחק כמה מטרים ממנה ממולה.

הוא חייך בעצבות למראה שראה.

הארי הסתקרן לדעת מה המשאלה הכי גדולה של דראקו, אז הוא הזיז את עצמו כך שעמד מאחורי דראקו ויכל לראות את ההשתקפות של הבלונדיני, ואת מה שראה.

עיניו של הארי נפערו לרווחה בהלם, בפעם השנייה ביומיים האלה.

במראה היו הארי ודראקו, והם התנשקו במתיקות.

ההשתקפויות התנתקו וחייכו זה לזה.

הארי נדהם לראות שמשאלת ליבו הנואשת ביותר של אויבו המושבע זהה לשלו. הוא נתן לגלימה ליפול על הרצפה, חושפת אותו ומוחקת את ההשתקפות במראה, במקומה מציגה את דראקו והארי.

דראקו פער את עיניו בהלם, מבין מה קורה. הוא הסתובב במהירות.

"פוטר!" קרא, מסמיק עמוקות.

"הו, סתום מאלפוי" אמר הארי והתקרב לסלית'ריני, חופן את לחייו בידיו, מקרב את פניו לשלו.

שפתותיהם נפגשו.

הארי הרגיש זיקוקין קטנים מסביבו, ודמיין שירת מלאכים כשהרגיש את השפתיים החמות והרכות של אויבו על שלו.

דראקו המופתע במהרה עצם את עיניו ונכנס לנשיקה, גונח בהנאה ופותח את פיו מעט.

הארי ניצל את ההזדמנות והכניס את לשונו לפיו של דראקו, זה נענה ברצון.

דראקו סבך את ידיו בשיערו של הארי, מקמר את גבו ומתקרב אל הארי.

הם התנשקו עד שלא נותר להם אוויר, והם התנתקו זה מזה, מתנשפים בהפתעה.

הם היו קרובים זה לזה, וכשהארי הבין זאת הוא הסמיק.

"פ... פוטר?" שאל דראקו, עיניו פעורות לרווחה בהלם.

הארי התנתק ממנו.

"א...אני" הוא מלמל. הוא ראה את עצמו במראה.

הוא עמד לבד וחייך אליו.

הארי נזכר פתאום במה שפרופסור דמבלדור אמר לו בשנתו הראשונה.

_"__האדם המאושר ביותר בעולם ישתמש במראה הזו כמראה רגילה__, __כלומר יראה בה את עצמו__"_

הארי הביט בהשתקפות שלו, ואז בדראקו, שעדיין עמד סמוק והמום מולו.

"אתה משאלת לבי" מלמל הארי.

הוא התקרב לדראקו, מסמיק.

"אתה משאלת לבי הנואשת ביותר" אמר בחיוך, מבין לבסוף.

"מ... מה?" הסמיק דראקו עוד יותר.

"אולי לא הבנתי את זה לפני כן, אבל אני רוצה **אותך**, דראקו" אמר הארי.

מבטו של דראקו התרכך למשמע שמו, והוא חייך באושר.

"הו, הארי, חיכיתי כבר כל כך הרבה זמן לשמוע אותך אומר את זה!" התנפל עליו דראקו בנשיקה.

**הסוף**

הערות הכותבת: סיפור ישן שלי שסוף סוף החלטתי להעלות לפה


End file.
